The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0015’.
‘VEAZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has white and red bi-colored, single to semi double inflorescences, medium green foliage, and an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘VEAZ0015’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in August 2007 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘KO515-2’ with single rose with a white eye floret color and a smaller floret size.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0015’ was unknown. The seed was sown in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0015’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in the August 2008.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.